1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device including a semiconductor light-emitting element (especially, a laser diode) and a wave conversion member for converting a wavelength of a light emitted from the semiconductor light-emitting element. The present invention also relates to an illuminating device (especially, an illuminating device for vehicles) comprising the light source device. The present invention further relates to a vehicle comprising such an illuminating device for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a light source device comprising a semiconductor light emitting element and a wave conversion member has been developed. Such a light source device is used in various kinds of illuminating devices. Among others, a high-output light source device is useful for an illuminating device for vehicles (e.g., a headlight). As just described, a high-output light source device has been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,871 discloses a lamp for generating light comprising a semiconductor light-emitting element for emitting light, a fluorescent substance provided away from the semiconductor light-emitting element, a first optical member operable to focus the light generated by the semiconductor light-emitting element on the fluorescent substance, and a second optical member having an optical center at a position where the fluorescent substance is provided and operable to emit light from the fluorescent substance based on the light focused by the first optical member to an outside of the lamp. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,871, a laser diode generating ultraviolet light is used as the semiconductor light emitting element. U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,871 discloses that the lamp is used for a headlamp of a vehicle.